Enlèvement
by Neko76
Summary: Winry part faire des courses pour Pinako et se fait enlevée... Deux fins déférentes : une bonne, une mauvaise Chapitre 1: Réveil Difficile...
1. Réveil Difficile

Fan fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Enlèvement

Chapitre 1 : Réveil difficile…

C'était une matinée comme les autres dans le petit village de Risembool. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais la lune décroissait déjà, laissant apparaître les premiers rayons solaires. Les arbres, les fleurs, les animaux et les habitants du village dormaient encore. Il devait être aux alentours de 5h lorsque le coq du village s'égosilla avec un « cocorico » encore plus bruyant qu'à l'ordinaire aux yeux (ou plutôt aux oreilles) des habitants qui maudirent le pauvre animal, comme tout les matins. Les seuls à ne pas avoir entendu ce sympathique coq habitaient un peu en retrait, à environ un kilomètre du village. La maison, perché sur un petit monticule de terre, faite d'un mélange de bois, de paille et de torchis, et entourée d'une petite clôture de quatre ou cinq pierres de hauteur, dormait toujours. Cette maison en colombages était entourée d'un petit jardin potager avec des choux (n'est-ce pas Poulpy ? Tu aimes la soupe aux choux, hein ? Avoue ! lol) des carottes (No Idée Perverse ou nip) de patates douces (ça pousse dans la terre ?!) et de pleins d'autres variétés de légumes et autres plantes aromatiques. Les fleurs s'ouvraient paresseusement devant la lumière du soleil qui les réchauffait doucement en cette heure si matinale. Puis on entendit quelque chose qui grattait à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard avec l'apparition d'un chien de taille moyenne, noir et blanc, et la patte avant droite remplacée par une patte robotisée. Là-bas, on appelle ça une mécagreffe ou plus souvent, un automail. Une jeune fille blonde le suivait, vêtue d'un tee-shirt blanc un peu trop grand pour elle et d'un short noir en guise de pyjama. Le chien sortit et elle referma la porte, visiblement encore endormie, et monta se recouchée, laissant le chien dehors. Quelques minutes plus tard, une vielle mémé descendit l'escalier que la jeune fille venait d'emprunter et se prépara une tasse de thé avec quelques biscuits secs. Son thé terminer, elle partie dans une petite pièce, dernière la maison, où était abrité une salle d'opération, très propre, pleine d'ustensiles chirurgical et de médicaments. Cette petite mémé, du nom de Pinako, vérifiait, comme tous les matins, qu'il ne manquait rien pour les opérations et autres travaux de la journée. Une heure était déjà passée et Pinako, satisfaite de la salle, repris le chemin de la maison, monta les escaliers du perron, ceux qui montent vers la chambre des enfants et toqua à la porte de sa petite fille.

« - Winry ! Lèves-toi, c'est l'heure !

…

Winry ! Dépêches-toi ! Les clients ne vont pas attendre parce que tu fais la grâce mat !

…Hum…encore dodo, mamie…

Le petit dèj sera servit dans dix minutes, allé ! Et oublis pas d'ouvrir ta fenêtre !

Oui mamie… »

La porte de la jeune fille s'ouvrit une dizaine de minute plus tard, laissant apparaître la même jeune fille qui avait ouvert au chien, les cheveux encore ébouriffés, les yeux encore endormis. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas oubliée d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. Pour une fois qu'elle ne devrait pas remonter la fermer… Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans la cuisine, le pas encore lourd et engourdi. Un chocolat chaud l'attendait sur la table. La jeune fille bu son chocolat rapidement puis alla se laver et s'habiller, les paupières toujours à demi closes. Après une bonne demi-heure dans la salle de bain, elle se décida enfin à sortir. Sa grand-mère en profita pour lui demander d'aller faire quelques courses dans l'après-midi. Pour le moment, des clients l'attendaient avec une certaine impatience. Quelques bras, des jambes à réparer, ressouder, des membres à allonger (nip !! . '). Winry se faisait son travail d'un air distrait, se demandant quand elle aurait des nouvelles des deux frères Elric, dont elle attend le retour avec impatience. Ils ne donnaient jamais de nouvelles, sauf cas exceptionnel, autrement dit, très rarement. La matinée se passa à la vitesse d'un escargot lorsque le facteur lui apporta enfin une lettre. Juste deux mots :

« _On reviens._ »

Pas de signature mais la petite blonde reconnaîtrait cette écriture entre mille : c'était celle de son meilleur ami, Edward Elric. Elle ne savait pas quand ils reviendraient, mais c'était pour dans peu de temps, trois jours maximum, le temps de faire le voyage. Winry relut la lettre, ou plutôt les mots, qu'elle tenait entre les mains une bonne dizaine de fois pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle retourna à la maison et déposa le morceau de papier dans le tiroir où s'entassaient déjà une dizaine de vielles feuilles, toutes écrites de la main d'Edward, le ferma en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à toutes les « lettres » qu'ils avait écrit depuis qu'il était parti. Elle repartit dans l'atelier le teint un peux plus rose que d'ordinaire, toute contente de ce qu'elle avait reçu. Sa grand-mère s'en aperçut avant qu'elle ne lui annonce la nouvelle. Il n'était pas très dur pour Pinako de deviner que sa petite-fille ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour ce garçon, qu'elle a élevé depuis l'âge de sept ans, avec sa petite fille et Al, le petit frère d'Edward. Malgré tout, elle laissa sa petite fille dans son monde pour le moment, tant qu'il n'y avait pas encore trop de client. En même temps, à la pause de midi, les gens mangent généralement, donc Winry était tranquille jusqu'à au moins 1h30. Elle mangea distraitement, à côté de sa grand-mère qui s'amusait de ce changement radical dans le comportement de sa petite-fille. Mais la rêverie n'est qu'un temps et, déjà, il est l'heure de reprendre le boulot…

Les clients défilèrent tout l'après-midi et finalement, la course que devait faire Winry fut remise au lendemain. Winry et sa grand-mère n'avaient pas vus la journée passer ; Le soir arriva bien vite à leur goût, mais Winry pensait déjà au lendemain. Fatigué par une journée riche en émotion, elle se coucha assez tôt et s'endormit rapidement.

oOo

Dans les ténèbres de la nuit une ombre veillait. Les arbres proches de la maison laissaient passer le vent frais du soir. L'ombre en question était plutôt fine et agile. On devinai qu'il s'agissait d'une personne, malgré sa rapidité et une certaine élégance plutôt féline. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Une proie ? Peut-être. Mais pourquoi faire ? Le clair de lune laissa apparaître ses yeux, couleur améthyste, et ses long cheveux noirs et un visage androgyne. Il avait repérer une petite maison un peu à l'écart du village où il se trouvait et avait une irrésistible envie de tuer ou du moins, de blesser quelqu'un. Dans la journée, il avait vu beaucoup de monde se diriger dans la petite maison. N'étant ici que depuis quelques heures, il ne savait pas qui habitait là et décida d'attendre le lendemain. Ce serai plus discret que s'il prenait quelqu'un dans le village, et son « père » aurait moins d'échos. Il se décida donc à patienter, chose extrêmement rare dans son cas. Il était de nature impatiente et sadique malgré son apparence fragile. Pourquoi était-il ici déjà… ? Ah oui, il était à la recherche de son demi-frère et avait entendu dire qu'il passerai dans le coins dans peu de temps, mais… qu'est-ce que « peu de temps » ? Ca peut être une heure comme une semaine…

« - Puisque j'ai pas de durée de temps précis, quitte à se faire chier dans un blède pareil, autant trouver de l'occupation. »

Il dormit d'un œil, guettant l'arrivée possible de l'homme qu'il cherchait et toute informations sur les gens qui vivent dans la petite maison à colombages. Au bout de quelques heures, il finit par s'endormir réellement, fatigué de sa journée (à rien foutre, lol).

_Fin du Chapitre 1_

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 2 : Une terrible vérité

Scénario et texte : Neko

Correction : Aranna


	2. Une vérité avantageuse

Fan fic

Fan fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Enlèvement

Chapitre 2 : Une vérité avantageuse

Le jour se leva un peu trop rapidement au goût de Winry, mais d'un autre côté, ça voulait aussi dire que les jours qui la séparaient de son meilleur ami diminuaient. Peut-être arriverait-il aujourd'hui même, qui sais ? Mystère, mais en tous cas, elle se leva péniblement, comme la veille. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pris quelques jours de vacances ? Trop longtemps à son goût et elle décida de ne pas travailler tant que les frères serai chez à la maison. Sa grand-mère l'avait déjà appelée au moins trois ou quatre fois et commençait à s'énervée contre sa petite-fille.

« - Quelle idée d'être aussi lente le matin…Couche toi plus tôt ! » lui avait répondu sa grand-mère lorsque la jeune fille essaya de se défendre. Mais Winry n'y prêta pas attention. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait, encore une fois, tardée au lit : Edward. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, se demandant ce qu'il faisait, où il était…Peut-être dans le train qui mène à Risembool. Elle se décida enfin à se lever, après un énième cri de la part de Pinako, et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et bu son chocolat, un peu froid. Pinako inspectait la salle d'opération et de réparation, comme à son habitude. Elle consulta rapidement son carnet de rendez-vous et constat qu'elle n'avait presque pas de clients aujourd'hui. Elle en profita donc pour envoyer sa petite fille faire les courses qu'elle aurait du faire la veille. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'elle prit la route pour le petit village.

« - Prend donc Den avec toi, ça va lui dégourdir un peut les pattes ! Et n'oublis rien !

- Oui mamie ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Et elle s'avança sur le chemin de terre qui menait au village en compagnie de son chient à la patte mécanique.

oOo

L'ombre de la nuit aux yeux d'améthyste s'était réveillé en entendant le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser sortir un chien. Un peu long à la détente, il somnolait encore à moitié quand une vieille femme sortit à son tour de la maison pour se diriger vers une petite cabane. Il se dit qu'il avait perdu sa nuit, il était donc tomber sur un vieux couple d'humain… Pas de chance. Il s'apprêtât à partir quand il entendit la vieille femme crier le nom d'une fille. Une certaine Winry. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Où l'avait-il bien entendu… Il ne s'en rappelait pas. Il attendit finalement un peu plus longtemps, peut-être se souviendrait-il de qui il s'agissait en la voyant. La vieille femme cria encore plusieurs fois avant d'obtenir une réponse. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, la jeune fille en question sortit enfin de la maison, et là, il se rappela qui elle était : la petite amie du Fullmetal nabot, comme il l'appelait. Il se dit qu'il allait faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Il le ferait souffrir lentement, à feu doux. Quelle douce vengeance il aurait…Depuis le temps qu'il attend de pouvoir le coincer. Les deux femmes s'entretinrent quelques minutes puis la dénommé Winry prit le chemin qui menait au village, après une dernière recommandation de la vieille :

« - Prend donc Den avec toi, ça va lui dégourdir un peut les pattes ! Et n'oublis rien !

- Oui mamie ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Et Winry sortit du champ de vision de sa grand-mère.

oOo

La route était calme et seul le chant des oiseaux se faisait entendre de-ci de-là à travers les arbres touffus du bois. Den avait pris pas mal d'avance sur sa maîtresse et courrait toujours sur le chemin ne se retournant que lorsqu'il serait au village. Ils avaient l'habitude de faire la course, toutes les fois où Winry allait au village. Quand Pinako y allait avec eux, Den devait courir tous seul, ce qui était bien moins amusant. Il avait bien avancé et décida de se retourner pour voir où en était sa maîtresse. Elle ne devait pas être en forme pour ne pas le devancer. Lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas, sa maîtresse n'était plus là.

oOo

Une centaine de mètres après le virage, la maison n'était plus visible. La petite blondinette avançait toujours, son chien avait commencé à courir au devant de la route de terre. La jeune fille était dans ses pensées et ne s'aperçut même pas que son chien avait prit tant d'avance. L'ombre aux yeux d'améthyste s'était glissé derrière elle et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier. Il l'assomma d'un coup dans la nuque. Elle tomba instantanément dans ses bras, inconsciente et inerte. L'androgyne paraissait content de lui et l'emporta, la mettant sur son épaule droite et prenant soin d'effacer les traces de son passage. Elle n'était pas si lourde pour une humaine, pour son plus grand étonnement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une plume sur l'épaule. Il traversa la forêt le plus silencieusement possible et emmena sa proie dans un cabanon à quelques kilomètres du village, bien caché et isolé. Il paraissait complètement oublier du monde, isolé de tout. Pas la moindre maison ou ferme aux alentour. Il déposât l'innocente dans un coin et lui ligota les poignets et les chevilles. La corde était très fine mais résistante et l'ombre en profita pour bien serrer les liens. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de repartir à son point d'observation pour repérer si le Fullmetal Nabot pointait son nez. Il en profita pour fouiller la chambre de la jeune fille une fois assurer que la petite vielle était assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre. Le premier endroit qu'il fouilla : la table de chevet. Elle était composée d'un tiroir et d'une petite niche où étaient entreposé quelques mouchoirs, une boite de médicaments, une petite figurine représentant une fée et une photo. C'était une photo de ces parents et d'elle lorsqu'ils étaient encore en vie. Il fouilla ensuite le tiroir. Un journal intime (qu'il prit) des lettres du nabot ainsi qu'une photo de lui. Ensuite il se dirigea vers le bureau et reprit sa quête d'informations. Encore des photos, souvent de la crevette, parfois avec son frère aussi et quelques une où ils sont tous les trois. Là encore, des dizaines de lettres du nain, des livres, des magazines, quelques bonbons et une vis « A-11 ». Le jeune androgyne ne daigna pas « visiter » la penderie de la blondinette et repartie sans demander son reste par la fenêtre. Deux questions lui trottait tout de même dans la tête : Pourquoi une jeune fille comme elle s'entichait-elle d'une crevette pareille ? Et pourquoi gardait-elle cette vis « A-11 » ? Il rejoignit pour la énième fois son lieu d'observation et commença à parcourir le journal intime de la copine du nabot. De larges sourires s'affichaient sur son visage sur certains passages comme « Aujourd'hui Ed a encore pété un câble parce que le facteur mamie lui a demander s'il n'avait pas rapetissé, ce qui l'a mis dans une colère noire mais ça n'a pas durer Heureusement, je n'aime pas le voir de mauvaise humeur, même si c'est super marrant parfois. » ou encore « Je me rappelle, il y a longtemps, on devaient avoir 5 ou 6 ans et Ed avait fait des bêtises (pour changer), il devait être mal luné ce jour là car il s'en était même prit à Al… Mais la vengeance allait se faire sentir puisque monsieur faisait encore une sieste de temps à autre et on en a profité pour lui mettre du vernis à ongle rose bonbon ! On était mort de rire avec Al, mais quand Ed s'est réveillé, il avait une humeur encore plus massacrante qu'avant sa sieste ! ». Puis le jeune homme aux yeux d'améthyste tomba sur un passage très intéressant…

« Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui… Je croix que je l'aime mais… et lui ? Je ne veux pas lui avouer mes sentiments, j'aurai trop peur de sa réponse et puis, serions-nous encore amis comme nous le sommes actuellement ? J'en doute… Surtout lui, il serait embarrassé, il ne m'adresserait plus la parole et m'éviterait certainement. Je ne veux pas de ça mais en même temps, j'aimerais que ça change un peu. Quand reviendras-tu Ed ? J'ai tellement peur pour toi… Tu as déjà tellement souffert… » un peu plus loin encore « Je n'arrête pas de faire ce rêve étrange. Je pense si souvent à lui que j'oublis souvent que le temps défile et il fait déjà nuit lorsque je sort prendre l'air avec Den… J'ai bien peur que mamie ait des soupçons. Je t'aime Ed… ». Quel scoop ! La petite blonde amoureuse de la crevette ?! Alors là, l'androgyne était sur le cul. Même s'il les avait vus ensembles quelques fois et qu'il avait remarqué que le nain était différent avec elle, il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle avait gardée toutes ses lettres et qu'elle avait plus de photo avec lui qu'avec son petit frère. Tant de preuves et apparemment cet idiot de nabot n'a toujours pas vu qu'elle était folle de lui… Vraiment deux d'tension la crevette. Enfin, ces révélations ne seront que des handicaps pour le nain quand il le verrait. Toutes ces révélations pourraient le détruire sans même y toucher ! Mais d'un autre côté, si il le lui disait au début du combat, si affrontement il y avait, ce serait trop facile…nan, il valait mieux ne rien dire, pour le moment, quand il serai épuisé et à bout de force, histoire de bien l'achever.

« Décidément Envy, tu es trop intelligent ! » se félicitât-il à la fin de sa réflexion.

_Fin du Chapitre 2_

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 3 : Un accident innatendu

Scénario et texte : Neko

Correction : Aranna


	3. Un accident innattendu

Fan Fic

_Fan Fic_

_Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Enlèvement_

_Chapitre 3: Un accident innatendu_

_En attendant que la journée passe, Envy continuait à lire le journal de l'otage. Beaucoup de choses intéressantes, d'autres absolument banal, comme le fait qu'elle aime les ramen ou la mécanique. D'ailleurs, elle doit vraiment aimer la mécanique pour écrire autant de choses. D'ailleurs, n'est-elle pas la mécanicienne de la crevette ? Privé de sa mécanicienne, il aurait beaucoup de mal à se battre si l'une de ses pièces mécanique ne venait à casser...Que des choses intéressantes, se dit-il, un vrai bijou ce journal !_

_Le crépuscule se montrait enfin et la fin de la journée aussi. Lorsqu'il fit complètement noir, Envy se décida à repartir voir comment allait la jeune fille. Elle devait être morte de peur, pauvre petite... L'ombre aux yeux d'améthyste rit intérieurement, content de son entour loupe. Il arriva une bonne demi heure plus tard, après avoir flâner dans les bois. La cabane était en vue, encore quelques centaines de mètres et il y verrait certainement un spectacle agréable de cette fille, morte de peur, au milieu de cette forêt qu'elle connaît pourtant si bien. Peut-être s'était-elle urinée dessus par la peur, histoire que son humiliation soit encore plus belle. Envy pensait à un tas de choses humiliantes pour une fille, histoire de les lui faire subir. Puis un certain alchimiste fit irruption dans son esprit, lui rappelant que c'était après lui qu'il courrait et non après la fille. C'est après cet petite intervention qu'Envy eu l'idée du siècle. Mais il lui fallait un timing parfait avec le fullmetal nabot... Chose pas vraiment aisée._

_Il arriva devant le taudis, s'apercevant que la porte était ouverte, et que l'otage n'était plus à l'intérieur. Elle n'a pas dû aller bien loin, elle a les mains encore attachés, réfléchit-il à voix haute, mais elle a dû libérer ses pieds, je ne sais pas encore comment...Voyons, si j'étais un otage en cavale, les mains ligotées, à moitié inconsciente et les idées pas très nettes, où irai-je ? Par là ! Conclut-il en pointant la direction du nord de son index. Et il se mit à marcher tranquillement en direction du nord. Il avançait de son pas habituel, nonchalant mais souple et changeant de forme de temps à autre, tantôt oiseau, tantôt cheval, il opta finalement pour un animal avec un odorat assez développer: un chien. Connaissant sa victime, il prit la forme de son chien à elle, Den, au cas où elle le verrait. Intérieurement heureux, il se dit qu'une petite chasse à l'homme, ou plutôt à la femme en l'occurrence, un peu d'exercice ne lui ferait pas de mal, surtout avant une bonne nuit de sommeil. (Seulement de sommeil ? Avec Winry à côté ?! Oo pas très entreprenant Envy ce soir, tu es fatigué ? Lol) Il continua sa « chasse », réfléchissant toujours aux différents supplices qu'il pourrait faire subir aux deux blond(e)s._

_oOo_

_Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Winry courait comme elle le pouvait, les points de côté lui martelant les côtes, haletante, écorchée par les ronces et épuisée, dans la forêt qui s'obscurcissait à mesure que le temps passait. Cette forêt où jadis elle jouait des après-midi entières avec les frères Elric, lui apparaissait maintenant un endroit lugubre, où les ténèbres n'arrangeaient rien, pire, Winry perdait ses marques, la terreur s'était emparé d'elle et après quelques pas hésitant, elle poussa un cri désespéré puis s'écroula sur le sol humide de la selve, au milieu des crevasses, des racines et des ronces, son sang coulant en un mince filet rouge sur ses vêtements sales._

_oOo_

_Envy entendit un son confus au loin, totalement à l'opposé de sa direction. Figé dans son esprit, il ne dénia même pas aller voir si cela pouvait être son otage, persuadé qu'elle était partie là où il allait._

_Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il repensa au fameux bruit sourd. Envy ressassait cette idée qu'elle pouvait être l'origine du bruit. Il ressemblait étrangement à un quelque chose d'humain après tout, ce bruit, se dit-il. L'améthyste revint sur ses pas et se dirigea rapidement dans la direction du fameux éclat, sentant l'odeur de sang qui l'excitait tant, pour finalement ne rien voir. Déçut, il continua sa recherche, l'odeur flottant dans l'air avec insistance. Elle est forcément dans le coin, sinon ça sentirait pas autant et si c'était un animal crever, je l'aurai vu depuis perpette…, se dit-il. Affinant son odorat du mieux qu'il put en prenant la forme de différents animaux (qu'il est intelligent…xD) pour localiser la source de l'odeur sanguine. Après quelques déboires, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, dans un trou, au milieu de racines boueuses, sur le sol humide dans un mélange vert foncé et rouge sombre. Elle reposait au milieu des herbes folles et autres ronces, couverte d'égratignures, de coupures et autres plaies, encore sanglantes, mélanger à la gadoue environnante. Ses beaux cheveux blonds étaient maintenant châtains, pris dans ce limon sec par endroit, ses vêtements, sales, déchirés et pleins de sang, comme son visage, lui aussi crasseux, semblait inerte. Il ne distinguait que deux traits blancs partants de ses yeux clos, le ruissellement de ses larmes. Une plaie plus importante attira son regard : l'otage était tombée sur une carcasse métallique et s'était ouvert le ventre, qui saignait toujours abondamment. Elle était blanche comme la neige, malgré le sang et la boue qui maculaient son corps. Dans un soucis d'échange et de plaisir(s) futur, Envy se senti l'âme charitable et s'était décidé à la soigné la jeune fille avec les moyens du bord. Tout d'abord, faire un bilan de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir, et chercher comment arrêter le flot de sang qui s'échappait toujours de son abdomen (pas très perspicace, là, Envy...). Envy la scruta de long en large la jeune fille dont la vie s'échappait avec le sang qu'elle perdait. Un peu presser par le temps, il retourna dans la fameuse cabane qui lui servait de repère pour sa mission actuelle pour y trouver un semblant de bandages et autres kits de soins. Il revint auprès d'elle une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ayant pris la forme d'un animal rapide, et regarda la jeune fille. Son corps frêle et sans défense lui rappelait que les humains ne résistaient pas beaucoup aux blessures qu'ils pouvaient subir, contrairement à lui, l'améthyste. Il improvisa quelques médications pour pouvoir la ramener en vie dans le cabanon. Évitant de la bouger trop brusquement de peur qu'elle ne lui file entre les mains avant d'avoir pu voir le nain rouge et de lui foutre une bonne raclée suivie de l'humiliation du siècle. Ne prenant pas le soin de lui retirer ses vêtement, le plus important étant de la remmener dans la cabane, il ne fit qu'un bandage très serrer autour de sa blessure pour qu'elle ne perde plus trop de sang. Il prit le corps inerte dans ses bras, doucement, avec d'infinies précautions pour ne pas l'abîmée plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il fut surprit par la chaleur que dégageait son corps, malgré le froid de la nuit environnante et son visage pourtant très pâle. « Elle a de la fièvre…pas bon ça, surtout pour une humaine… » Il se dépêcha, allant le plus vite possible, faisant attention à ne pas la blessée plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà._

_oOo_

_Le cabanon fut en vue une bonne demi heure plus tard, enfin. La pluie tombait maintenant, depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, sans qu'Envy ne puisse s'abriter, la fièvre de la jeune fille pouvant s'aggraver rapidement, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Il entra en trombe à l'intérieur du taudis et la déposa rapidement mais délicatement sur la paillasse près du feu fraîchement allumé. Il jeta une couverture sur l'otage en premier lieu avant d'aller s'occuper de lui trouver de quoi boire et manger à peu près correctement, puis retourna auprès d'elle, vérifiant l'état de sa blessure. Le sang avait séché, la plaie était sale et les vêtements sales de la jeune fille n'arrangeaient rien. La bassine d'eau posée près de l'otage servirait enfin à quelque chose. L'améthyste enleva les vêtements de la malade, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste que ses sous-vêtements puis il entreprit de nettoyer les plaies non bandées. Pendant sa besogne, il passa par une multitude de couleurs, mais le plus souvent, c'est le rouge qui primait, malgré son teint habituellement si blanc. Les plaies superficielles n'étaient déjà presque plus visibles. Il changeât aussi le linge sur son front, toujours chaud. Ensuite, la qualité des bandages oblige, il les lui retira pour nettoyer les autre plaies plus importantes, notamment celle de la carcasse métallique, La plaie, bien que sèche de l'extérieur n'était pas encore assez ferme à l'intérieur pour pouvoir la nettoyer correctement, aussi, notre apprenti médecin ne s'occupa que du bord de cette dernière puis s'occupa des trois ou quatre autres entailles. La fièvre ne baissait pas, malgré l'heure tardive. Le feu menaçait de s'éteindre avec la pluie qui s'infiltrait de la cheminée et Envy dû se résigner à aller chercher un peu de bois, pour tenir au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Le vent était fort, la pluies était dense et les ténèbres sombres (nan, les ténèbres, c'est toujours clair, voyons ! xD),_

_Fin du Chapitre 3_

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 4 : pas de titre pour le moment

_Scénario et texte :__ Neko_


	4. C'que c'est chiant les humains

_Fan Fic___

_Fullmetal Alchemist___

_Enlèvement___

_Chapitre 4: Ce que c'est chiant les humains..._

_Les bûches, trempées, étaient inutilisables et Envy dû les laisser séchées près du feu. La pluie battante menaçait de faire voler en éclats la piteuse fenêtre qui claquait à tous vas. La jeune fille respirait avec un peu de difficulté mais rien de bien alertant pour le moment. Envy se maudit mentalement d'avoir pris une fille aussi fragile et chiante comme otage. Il le lui ferais payer lorsqu'elle irai mieux, ça, s'était sûr... Et le prix à payer sera plus élever que ce qu'il aurai être à la base, elle s'en mordra les doigts... Envy sourit intérieurement de ce constat qui sonnerait le glas de cette pauvre petite blonde. Un mouvement brusque le ramena à la réalité: la blonde en question s'était assise dans son « lit » et le regardait, le regard fiévreux, l'air fatiguée, tenant à peine assise._

_« -Réveillée ? Pas trop tôt...  lui répondit son ravisseur avec dédain._

_- __Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Où sont mes vêtements ?_

_- __Quand tu as voulu t'échappée, tu es tombée dans un trou, en forêt et tu t'es pris dans une carcasse __métallique__, tu devrais être contente, toi qui aime tant que ça le métal... Du coup, j'ai eu du mal à te retrouver et quand je t'ai découvert, t'étais dans les __vaps__. Pour tes fringues, ils sont par terre, si je te les avais laissés, toutes tes plaies se seraient infectées bien plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà._

_- __Ah...et ça fais combien de temps que je dors ?_

_- __Je dirais...une bonne dizaine d'heures...au bas mot... Alors maintenant, si tu le __permets__, tu te rendors et tu me __laisses__ pioncer,  lui répondit-il l'air fatigué._

_- __Mais..._

_- __Pas de mais, t'es encore faible, tu dors un point c'est tout ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir une mort accidentelle sur le dos, répliqua-t-il sur un ton sans réponse possible. »_

_Elle obéît à contre coeur avant de se recoucher, pour finalement se rendormir presque aussitôt. L'améthyste en profita pour piquer un petit roupillon bien mérité. De toute façon, son sommeil très léger l'avertirais du moins geste de cette petite écervelée. Il s'endormit lui aussi rapidement, les nuits blanches successives obligent..._

_oOo_

_A quelques kilomètres de là, Pinako était inconsolable. Sa petite fille, enlevée... Dans un village où tous le monde se connais, où même les étrangers sont connus puisqu'ils ne font pas partis du village, quelqu'un serai passé à travers les mailles pour enlever sa seule famille, sa petite fille qu'elle adore tant...Les frères Elric étaient arrivés le matin même et étaient  choqués mais Ed s'en voulais. Il s'en voulait à lui-même car il aurait dû arriver le matin où Winry a été enlevée, mais à cause de cette foutu guerre, le train avait pris une journée de retard... Sans consulter son frère, il avait commencé à chercher dans les alentours, les endroits secrets qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Mais rien, aucune traces de la jeune fille. Une empreinte bizarre, celle d'un pied humain, mais étrangement enfoncé dans le sol retient son attention quand même. Il étais sûr d'avoir déjà vu cette empreinte, mais où...? Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'y en avais qu'une. Une empreinte puis plus rien. Étrange, se dit-il, mais rien ne devais être mis à l'écart, aussi, il regarda plus attentivement la trace, cherchant une autre empreinte, ne serait-ce que partiellement. Mais rien de probant à son goût..._

_oOo_

Le soir arrivait et Winry se réveilla la première. Plus de forces. Plus d'envie de vivre. La tête encore embrumée, elle se sentait vraiment mal, ses plaies la faisaient souffrir, les forces manquantes, elle semblait perdue, complètement perdue, comme si elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle était. Ses respirations rapides et apeurées réveillèrent l'améthyste. Un peu surpris au début, il se leva, le pas lourd et endormis, en l'appelant pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait mais elle ne répondait pas. Il se pencha légèrement au dessus de son visage où les larmes perlaient, avec un regard vide dans ses yeux azur, habituellement si expressifs. Envy commença à émerger de son sommeil et posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille. Brûlant. Et c'est repartit pour une nuit de folie...se dit-il intérieurement. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, son corps avait pris le relais et il ne se rendait même pas compte de se qu'il faisait. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans le lit de la malade qu'il reprit le pas sur son corps. S'apercevant de sa position, il prit une teinte rouge vif, peu habitué à ce genre de situation. Ses bras enlaçaient la jeune fille tandis que son corps s'était littéralement collé à celui de la jeune fille. Il resta éveillé une bonne heure, pensant au nombre interminable de choses qu'il ferai subir à cette fillette quand elle serait sur pied, avant de repartir pour le pays des songes.

Envy se réveilla en premier, ce qui l'arrangea bien. Il vérifia la température de l'otage avent de sortir du lit le plus rapidement possible pour enlever cette couleur embarrassante de son visage mais en essayant de ne pas la réveiller pour autant. Laissant l'alitée à ses rêves, il sortit de la cabane chercher de quoi manger un peu et se laver dans la rivière, prenant l'apparence d'une hermine pour être tranquille. Son lavage sensuel terminer, il s'en retourna auprès de l'inconsciente.

oOo

La forêt était parsemée d'arbres plus grand et vieux les uns que les autres. Le chemin était boueux suite aux pluies drues de la veille. Winry courait tant bien que mal dans cette gadoue visqueuse. Elle en avait jusqu'aux genoux mais si une salopette était le prix à payer de la liberté, tant pis, elle s'en achèterai une autre plus tard. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elle courait et l'air lui manquait. Le ciel menaçant ne l'aidait pas et elle décida de s'arrêter un peu. Elle se cacha dans un buisson touffu près d'un arbre à kakis. Elle n'était pas fan de ce fruit mais pour le moment, elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre sous la dent. Après un quart d'heure de repos, el reparti toujours le plus silencieusement possible en direction du nord. Elle ne savait pas où elle était ni où ça la mènerait mais au moins elle ne se perdrait pas en allant dans cette direction. (La mousse des arbres pousse toujours du côté nord) A chaque pas, à chaque arbre, elle guettait. Son ravisseur ne devait pas être bien loin et il était plus fort à cache-cache qu'elle puisqu'il l'avait retrouvée quelques jours avant. Ses blessures la faisaient encore souffrir mais pour le moment, le plus important était de sortir de cette maudite forêt. Présument de ses forces, elle se remit en marche, après une dernière gorgée d'eau, la boue s'amoncelant un peu plus loin lui promettait d'être dur à traverser.

oOo

Personne. La malade n'était plus là.

Mais où peut-elle bien être passée ?! Elle a pas pu s'échappée d'ici avec la fièvre qu'elle avait…Pas possible ou alors j'me suis fais avoir quelque part…

Envy fulminait intérieurement. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir par une gamine d'à peine 17 ans ? Lui, le plus grand sadique de l'histoire, se laisser attendrir par une humaine, une simple humaine…Elle n'était peut-être pas la p'tite amie du fullmetal nabot pour rien après tout… Envy fouilla le taudis de fond en comble. Il s'aperçut seulement qu'elle avait embarqué une gourde d'eau, ses vêtement et rien d'autre. Et en plus, c'est une voleuse…Oser voler un homonculus, elle en a du cran cette fillette ! Ma gourde personnelle va être martyrisée. Bon, cette fois, elle va vraiment s'en prendre pleins la tête l'humaine, et tant pis si elle crève !

L'améthyste sortit précipitamment de la bicoque, laissant tout en plan, les tiroirs et les portes ouvertes, les placards vidés et les fringues que l'otage n'avait pas emporté par terre. Un vrai capharnaüm. L'objectif premier aveuglais l'homonculus : retrouver l'otage, s'occuper d'elle comme il faut et la tuée, sauf si elle pouvait servir à attirer le nain mieux que jusqu'à présent.

oOo

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il cherchait. Où avait-il vu cette empreinte… ? Ed avait beau cherché dans tous les recoins de sa mémoire, il ne trouvait pas. C'était d'une évidence remarquable mais il ne se rappelait plus Après avoir ruminé encore quelques heures, il se décida à en parler à son frère. Il lui montra à son frère un dessin assez ressemblant, surtout quand on connaît les talents qu'il a pour le dessin. Alphonse chercha quelques minutes avant de trouver : Envy !

_Fin du Chapitre 4_

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 5 : Les supplices du diable

Scénario et texte : Neko


	5. Les prémices d'un sauvetage

Fan Fic

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Enlèvement

Chapitre 5: Les prémices d'un sauvetage

Les deux frères tenaient enfin une piste pour retrouver la jeune mécanicienne. Et malgré cela, Ed était complètement paniqué : Comment ne pas paniqué, connaissant Envy, qui sais ce qu'un détraqué pareil pourrait faire à Winry ?! Ed commençait à s'emporter, malgré les tentatives de son jeune frère pour le calmer. Ce n'est que l'intervention de Pinako qui le calma.

« C'est pas en t'énervant ainsi que tu vas retrouvé ma p'tite fille, Edward ! Alors maintenant tu te calmes, tu mets ta matière grise en action et tu trouves une solution pour la retrouvée avant qu'il ne lui soit arriver la moindre chose !! »

Dès la fin du repas, Edward se leva de table, et partit de la maison. Il se remit en route en quête de la trace, espérant qu'elle serait toujours visible. Au pire, la marque qu'il avait fait l'aiderait à retrouver l'endroit exacte où elle avait été. Al, lui, était resté en retrait, n'ayant pas eu le temps de comprendre ce que sont frère avait derrière la tête. Il pensait qu'Edward faisait un tour dans le jardin en réfléchissant à un moyen de les retrouvés alors il monta se « coucher ». Grosse erreur, Al.

Il était déjà 10h30, et Edward venait à peine de retrouver la trace en question. A l'aide d'une lanterne, il regarda attentivement la terre humide qui avait abrité l'empreinte de son ennemi il y a encore quelques heures. La pluie l'avait effacé, rendant la recherche plus difficile, mais Ed continuât à chercher dans l'ombre de la nuit, en faisant le mois de bruit possible.

oOo

La rivière bordée d'arbres cachait la fugitive et son odeur de l'homonculus. Elle était trempée une nouvelle fois jusqu'aux os, malade et blessée mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le revoir, lui, et le plus vite possible. L'adrénaline ne lui suffisait plus, ses jambes la lâchèrent pour de bon. Elle s'agrippa in extremis à un tronc flottant avant de s'endormir, épuisée, des plaies rouvertes s'où un filet s'échappait et fiévreuse.

« Viens me chercher…s'il te plaît, viens…Edw… »

oOo

Envy fouillait toujours la forêt à la recherche de la gamine. Toujours aucunes traces jusqu'au moment où il trouva l'une des chaussures de la petite peste. Il ne trouvât rien d'autre que de jubiler sur place, un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres et l'esprit tournant dans le même sens… Il ne trouva cependant aucune autre trace confirmant qu'elle était bien passée par ici, mais décida de poursuivre sur ce chemin. Non loin de là, il aperçut la rivière et les pensées affluèrent dans sa tête remplie d'idées plus malsaines les unes que les autres…

« Elle s'est peut-être tirée par là, elle connaît le coins, donc elle soit savoir où passe cette rivière…Bof, on verra bien si je me plante ou pas, au pire, dès que je le retrouve, je la saigne et puis voilà. Arf…nan, c'est trop rapide…faut qu'elle souffre et que l'autre nabot aussi. Vive la torture… de la cire ? mouais pourquoi pas, avec un couteau, de l'alcool, de la sauce barbecue…heu, je m'égard là, bon, on verra le moment venu ! Pour le moment, à la poursuite de la chieuse ! » L'améthyste prit alors l'apparence d'un corbeau et survolat la rivière pendant quelques kilomètres (environ 3 ou 4 pour les curieux) où quelque chose attira son regard…quelque chose flottait à la surface de la rivière, apparemment prit contre un tronc d'arbre…

oOo

Edward fut attiré par le bruit de l'eau, pourtant proche. Un bruit sourd venait de la rivière, derrière un bosquet. Un animal ? Trop fort. Un humain ? Possible. Edward décida d'aller voir, au cas où. Un tronc était bloqué contre des amas de pierres, bloquant les autres corps flottant par la même occasion. L'alchimiste s'approcha un peu plus. Quelque chose s'agrippait au tronc, mais bizarrement, la forme ne bougeait pas. Il s'approchât un peu plus pour découvrir…

« WINRY ! Winry ?! Winry, ça va ?? » Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il sortit la jeune fille rapidement et l'amena sur le bord de la rivière. Elle lui paraissait étrangement légère, son souffle chaud mais quelque peu irrégulier l'interpella. Il la déposa avec précautions sur les cailloux. Elle était geler, avait de multiples coupures et semblait inconsciente… « Pardon…Gômen… »

oOo

« WINRY ! » La voix du jeune homme lui parvait. Rêvait-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas mais répondit, espérant que ce soit réel. « Edward…je suis là…aide moi…sors moi de là… » Il ne répondait pas. Je dois rêver…

Puis elle sentit son corps bouger malgré elle, comme si on la tirait. Ce serait vrai ? « Ed…tu m'as tellement manqué… » Toujours aucune réponse. Pourtant ça ne pouvait être que lui. Winry ne comprenait pas.

« Gômen… » Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Ed, répond moi…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Edward… ?

oOo

Envy se posa dans un arbre, près du couple, il reconnus immédiatement son otage. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il s'aperçut que la crevette alchimiste était là aussi. Il reprit sa forme androgyne habituelle, sauta de l'arbre et atterrit près d'eux.

oOo

Ed essaya de réveillé la jeune fille, sans succès. Il la recouvrit de son manteau pour la réchauffer un peu. Il attendit quelque minutes, puis recommença. Toujours aucun succès. Winry restait impassible et inerte. Après un nouveau temps d'attente, un bruit de cailloux se fit entendre. Le blondinet se retourna et l'aperçut enfin…

« Envy…sale enfoiré… » Edward se releva, laissant sa veste sur les jambes de l'inconsciente, puis s'approchât du polymorphe…

oOo

« Tu pourrait être un peu plus poli, ça fais combien de temps qu'on s'est vus ? Un bon moment je dois dire…Tu te souviens de la dernière f… » Envy n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'alchimiste lui assena un dur coup dans la mâchoire. Le coup l'envoyât quelques mètres plus loin, dans un magnifique vol plané. Il se relevât doucement, se massant la partit endolorie et sourit. « Toujours aussi susceptible à ce que je vois… En tout cas t'es toujours aussi petit… » Envy s'approchait dangereusement de son adversaire. Edward avait les nerfs à vif, l'état de son amie le préoccupait particulièrement. Le commentaire de l'améthyste ne lui avait rien fait, Winry était plus importante que de la fierté mal placée. Envy attira Edward dans les fourrés avoisinant avec diverses insultes, mensonges et coups. La crevette tomba dans le piège et s'éloignât de la jeune fille sans s'en apercevoir. Envy était toujours quelques mètres devant lui. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, il se stoppa, regarda Edward avec un sourire idiot puis disparut. Volatilisé. Edward retourna auprès de la jeune fille, à présent assise, hébétée et frigorifiée. « Winry ! » se dit-il. « Enfin tu te réveille… »

Il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, la prenant dans ses bras, il la serra du mieux qu'il peut, quelques larmes perlant sur sa peau blanche. Toujours surprise, ses larmes coulèrent puis ses bras enlacèrent la taille du jeune homme à la manière d'une machine, les yeux vides. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes après qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Winry ? Winry, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?? Qu'est-ce qu'y c'est passé… ?

…oui, je…je croix que ça va…

Winry ? Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

Oui, je suis juste…un peu à côté de la plaque…

Mouais…ça à pas l'air d'être ça quand même… Tu peux te lever ? Je te ramène… Envy ?! »

Envy avait refait son apparition aussi soudainement que don précédent départ.

« Eh oui, c'est encore moi ! J'ai oublier de prendre un paquet tout à l'heure, je viens le récupéré »

Sans plus d'explication, il envoyât la crevette à terre et kidnappa la jeune fille sous les yeux voilés de ce dernier. A peine son amour retrouvé, à peine étaient-ils de nouveau séparés… Ce furent les dernières images qu'il ait de cette soirée.

oOo

Winry se débattait comme elle le pouvait des bras de son ravisseur. Tout à fait réveillée, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à s'échapper une nouvelle fois pour retrouver Ed. Mais elle avait peur, et cela ce comprenais : Elle s'était enfuit 2 fois déjà et la seconde avait faillie réussir. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il ne la laisserait plus partir à présent. Un problème subsistait cependant : le dénommé Envy la connaissait, mais pas elle. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Plus elle y songeait, plus ce nom lui disait quelque chose, oui, mais quoi ?

La cabane se rapprochait inexorablement et sa peur grandissait. Que se passerait-il une fois qu'il l'aurait reconduite dans sa prison ? Tant de questions sans réponses. La tête de la jeune fille commença à ressembler à un étau que l'on serrerai. Le taudis était à présent en vu. Winry regarda timidement le polymorphe qui affichait un air satisfait, et souriait. Ce sourire était bizarre, comme si il jubilait intérieurement, mais là encore, aucune réponse valable, seulement des suppositions. Il ouvrit la porte violement et balança la jeune fille dans la masure sans ménagement. Winry se cognat encore avec les monticules d'objets qui jonchaient le sol. Son regarde se tourna vers l'améthyste, sur lequel on pouvait voir une expression de démence. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du visage de l'otage.

« Maintenant, c'est moi qui dirige, qui contrôle le moindre de tes mouvements et tu te pliera à toutes mes volontés, malade ou pas, même si tu dois te crever à la tâche. Et ne compte pas sur la crevette pour venir te sauver, il n'arrivera pas à te retrouver. Maintenant, range toute cette merde, qu'on puisse marcher sur autre chose que des boîtes de conserves. Que ce soit fait avant que je revienne, sinon tu risque t'en mordre les doigts. Arrange comme tu veux, de toute façon, c'est toi qui en aura le plus besoin… » Sur ces derniers mots, il sortit dans la forêt, on ne sais quoi faire, sans oublier de barricader les ouvertures. Winry se mit donc à la tâche, et rangeât la cabane. Sans balais, elle trouva un vieux chiffon pour retirer un peu toute la crasse accumulée sur le sol, les fenêtres et les murs. Elle y passa un très long moment. Sa besogne enfin terminée, elle se reposa un peu sur une chaise mais s'endormit bien vite, vu l'heure tardive de la nuit.

oOo

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, sur le lit, poings et pieds liés. La jeune fille ne comprit pas pourquoi elle était attachée puis elle se dit qu'Envy n'avait plus envie de lui courir après et qu'il l'avait attachée pour être tranquille. Il faisait encore nuit noire dehors et personne ne semblait être là, à part elle. Elle essaya de se débattre, en vain, elle n'avait plus de forces après sa folle cavalcade de la nuit précédente. De plus, son corps lui pompait pas mal d'énergie pour soigner ses entailles, bleus et autres plaies qui n'étaient pas encore cicatrisés. Le manque de nourriture se faisait cruellement sentir et si elle n'avais pas flanché lors de sa séance de nettoyage nocturne, c'est parce qu'elle ne contrôlait plus son corps. En somme, elle avait été une sorte de zombie. Elle ne se rappelait d'ailleurs plus comment elle avait fait pour terminer avant le retour de l'autre fou furieux. Le dit fou furieux entra peu de temps après. « Enfin réveillée ? J'espère que tu es en forme car tu vas en baver… » Le sourire sadique reprit immédiatement sa place à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Il leva les yeux et prit une bougie, qu'il alluma à l'aide d'allumettes. Au bout de quelques secondes, la cire commença à couler et Envy en laissa couler quelques gouttes sur la jeune fille…

_Fin du Chapitre 5_

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 6 : Les supplices du diable

Scénario et texte : Neko

Correction : Aranna

N.B : Oui, je sais que ça devait être LE chapitre, mais j'ai mis plus de temps que prévus pour installer le décor…Mais cette fois, ne vous en faîtes pas, le prochain sera le bon, néanmoins, qui sais ce que je vous réserve…


	6. Les supplices du Diable

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Enlèvement

Chapitre 6: Les supplices du diable

Au bout de quelques secondes, la cire commença à couler et Envy en laissa couler quelques gouttes sur la jeune fille… La cire encore brûlante laissa une marque rouge sur le corps de la jeune fille, qui étouffa un cri à ce contacte. « Va falloir t'y faire ma belle, tu as été une méchante petite fille… » Là encore, Winry discerna de la folie dans les yeux du polymorphe. Sa peur ne faisait qu'augmenter, à mesure qu'Envy la regardait avec gourmandise. La bougie se consumait toujours, Envy commença à retirer le ruban qui nouait son haut noir, lentement, avec une étonnante patience. Winry commença à comprendre ce que l'améthyste avait en tête et paniqua. Elle se débattait le plus possible et cria quelques instants, mais Envy la bâillonna et l'attacha au lit, avec une nuance entre la brutalité et la sauvagerie. La ficelle, serré à ses poignets et chevilles ne lui permettait pas de mouvements d'amplitude supérieur à 35° (elle peut à peine bouger en gros). Elle continua à se débattre le plus possible, sans succès. Envy avait retiré le haut noir qu'elle portait dans son intégralité, laissant apparaître Winry en sous-vêtements. Elle n'avait plus qu'une brassière noire, qui ressemblait plus à un bandeau qu'à une brassière. (C'est le bandeau de poitrine qu'elle porte souvent dans l'anime) Envy laissa tomber les quelques gouttes restantes de la bougie sur le ventre de la jeune fille, dont les larmes commençaient à perler. Il passa son ongle sur la joue de la jeune fille, lui laissant une légère trace blanche. Son ongle continua sa descente jusqu'à atteindre le jean qu'elle portait. Il le déboutonna puis fit descendre la fermeture lentement jusqu'en bas. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jean avait droit à un vol plané dans la pièce. L'otage était à présent uniquement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements. Envy décida alors de pousser sa sentence et son plaisir plus loin. Il prit le visage de Winry dans la main et la força à le regarder. Tout doucement, ses cheveux changèrent, pour arborer une couleur blonde et une taille mi-longue, détachés, arrivant aux épaules. Son visage suivit cette transformation, sa peau prit de la couleur, ses yeux devinrent ambrés, sa bouche, elle garda ce sourire narquois qu'elle avait avant le changement. Le reste de son corps changea aussi, à présent, il ne mesurait plus que quelques centimètres de plus qu'elle. Il avait prit cette forme. Celle d'Edward, sans ses auto-mails. Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent sur les joues rouges de la jeune fille. Il embrassa la blondinette, troublé, l'esprit ailleurs. Il s'attaqua ensuite à sa nuque, et descendit lentement. Les yeux voilés de Winry se fermèrent lentement, elle n'était plus là, perdue dans ses pensées, dans ses cauchemars. Ce n'est qu'une vive douleur qui la ramena à la réalité. Envy avait déchiré sa fine peau pour laisser un filet rouge sang couler à l'aide un petit couteau. Elle avait mal, mais là encore, ce n'était rien. Envy recommença à plusieurs endroits. Et à chaque fois, sa langue passait sur la plaie aspirer le liquide qui s'en échappait. La salive sur ces coupures donnait une sensation de brûlure vive à Winry, qui pleurait toujours. L'améthyste plongeât l'index dans une petite flaque de sang accumulé à l'intérieur du nombril de l'otage puis dessina une croix inversé et des pentacles en divers endroits sur le corps de la mécanicienne. Il en dessina notamment sur le front, à la naissance du cou, l'estomac et le bas-ventre de celle-ci. Une nouvelle bougie était allumée et d'autres dessins furent faits avec la cire sur le même corps. Elle était toujours attaché et ne pouvais pas bouger, les forces partaient, elle se défendait de moins en moins. Ce corps où les forces s'amenuisaient n'amusait plus le polymorphe qui coupa la brassière avec le couteau. Une réaction de la part de Winry mais pas assez forte pour qu'Envy y prête un quelconque intérêt. Il continuât d'embrasser le corps de la jeune fille, caressant sa poitrine ferme et douce, toujours occupé à descendre. Winry avait du mal à lutter, l'apparence qu'elle voyait la troublait énormément et son corps semblait se laisser prendre au jeu malgré qu'elle sache la vérité sur l'identité de celui qui « partageait » son lit. Envy continuait et coupa à nouveau le tissu soyeux de sa petite culotte à ruban. Elle était à présent complètement nue. Le sourire sadique d'Envy fit son apparition sur le visage d'Edward. Une vision horrible. (Ne pas confondre sadique et pervers sur le visage de la crevette ! ^^) Il se déshabilla à son tour, la mécanicienne levait les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait ce passer, elle espérait encore y échapper. Peine perdue, Envy s'introduisit lentement en elle. Très lentement, il savait qu'elle était encore vierge, mais plus pour longtemps. Il sentit enfin cette fine peau se déchirer et Winry perdit un peu de sang. Elle était souillée. Cette introduction réveilla complètement son corps, contre son gré, elle se surprit à apprécier cet acte, malgré la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait. Le polymorphe continuait à l'embrasser vivement un peu partout. La chaleur montait dans le taudis* à mesure que les corps se synchronisaient. L'améthyste était plus doux qu'il n'y paraissait, mais la façade tomba bientôt : une fois qu'elle eut assimilé cette intrusion, il accéléra brusquement le rythme. Sous le coup de la surprise, une nouvelle douleur apparût, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, sa respiration se coupa. Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. Elle n'y pensait déjà plus. Le lit grinçait. Instinctivement, Envy défit les liens qui la gardaient prisonnière du lit, mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle avait oubliée qu'elle avait été attachée, que ce n'était pas son Ed qui se tenait sur elle, qu'elle avait mal. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Son esprit s'était fermé, l'instant présent étant son seul refuge. Les mains des deux amants s'attrapèrent, se serrèrent, les corps se collaient, la pensée était unique. Toujours dans la jeune fille, quelques mouvements de bassin se firent sentir chez le polymorphe, sont côté « humain » reprenait le dessus. Plus de maux, une touche de douceur, les va et viens recommencèrent, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les souffles se mêlaient, la chaleur montait, et le plaisir aussi. La jeune mécanicienne se cambrait au rythme des coups de bassin de son « amant », tandis qu'il continuait de la toucher un peu partout, l'embrassant par-ci, par-là. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, l'améthyste s'était vidé plusieurs fois en elle mais commençait à se lasser de cette même position, et se retira. La jeune fille le regarda quelques instants, surprise. Il s'empara brusquement de ses lèvres et lui ordonna de se retourner. Winry obéit à contrecœur. Elle ne comprenait pas son changement ni ce qu'il voulait faire. Soudain, un corps étranger pénétra en la jeune fille, qui se crispa instantanément. Envy avait introduit un doigt, puis deux. Jugeant que deux suffisait, la suite fût rude pour la jeune fille. L'androgyne pénétra la jeune fille, doucement au début, mais avec une certaine impatience. Des moues se figeaient sur le visage ruisselant de la blondinette. « Décrispes-toi, laisse toi aller, tu verras, ça va aller… » Lui susurrât-il dans le creux de l'oreille. Elle essaya d'obéir mais la douleur ne voulait pas partir d'elle-même. Envy se retira rapidement, et recommença à l'embrasser, la toucher, juste assez de longtemps pour qu'elle se décrispe complètement. Il recommença son manège, introduisant un doigt, puis deux, mais cette fois, il en mit un troisième. Légère moue de la jeune fille. Il joua un peu avec, les faisant remuer à l'intérieur de l'otage, puis introduisit un quatrième et dernier doigt. Cette fois, la jeune fille avait mal, alors il ne bougeât pas pour le moment, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle intrusion. Lorsque le visage de la jeune fille se décrispa, l'améthyste tenta de bouger ses doigts. Une légère moue, mais elle supportait bien le traitement contre ses fuites (le jeu de mots pourri…xD**) Il les retira rapidement pour les remplacés par son membre durcit. La petite mécanicienne se fit littéralement empalée, ce qui lui arracha quelques cris de surprise, mêlés à la douleur et au plaisir. Rapidement, elle n'avait plus mal et seuls des cris de jouissance sortaient de sa bouche. Le manège continua ainsi pendant plus d'une heure et demie, changeant régulièrement de position. Durant ce laps de temps, Envy en profita pour tenter quelques expérience sur la jeune fille, comme l'utilisation de jouets, style godemiché cassé qui donne des décharges électriques (clin d'œil à la fic Les amants de Sakura, de _Mimiyanina_, dispo [a= .net/s/3071989/1/Les_amants_de_Sakura]ici[/a]) et toute sorte d'objets plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Une fois rassasiés, les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent, complètement vidés (c'est l'cas d'le dire…xD). Le reste de la nuit se passa dans les bras de l'autre, leurs corps toujours aussi chaud, plus ou moins instinctivement. Envy avait reprit sa forme habituelle dans son sommeil, inconsciemment. Les fenêtres devenues opaques par la vapeur, filtrait les maigres rayons de soleils qui avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin parmi les épais nuages noirs qui voguaient dans le ciel. Le ciel s'annonçait gris, pluvieux, orageux même. Les dormeurs ne virent pas la journée passée, ils ne se réveillèrent pas. Ce n'est que la nuit suivante qu'Envy s'éveilla le premier. Tous les évènements de la veille lui revirent en mémoire. La fugue de la fille, la friction avec le nabot, la punition de l'otage… Il était fier de lui. Il se leva sans la réveillée, histoire d'avoir encore un peu la paix, s'habilla, et s'en alla. La forêt était calme, il en profita pour cueillir quelques fruits sauvages, la faim lui tiraillait l'estomac. Il en prit un peu pour l'otage, parce que morte, elle ne servirait plus à grand-chose. Soudain, quelque chose le frappa : il faisait encore nuit. Il trouvait bien qu'il faisait bien sombre, même pour la plus pourrie des journées. Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui : soit ils n'avaient presque pas dormis, soit ils avaient dormis plus d'une journée. Dans la forme où il était, Envy opta plutôt pour la seconde proposition. Une chose bien rare pour l'envie, de dormir autant. Enfin bref, ce petit sur croix de sommeil lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Après les nuits blanches qu'il avait dû faire, un peu de repos remettait son compte de sommeil à un simple manque. Il s'en retourna donc vers le taudis, espérant que la jeune fille ne s'était pas encore une fois fait la malle pour retrouver son cher nabot d'alchimiste. Arrivant devant la cabane, il constatât que rien ne clochait. Il entra, toujours silencieusement. Winry était réveillée, elle aussi, assise dans un coin sombre de la pièce, seulement vêtue d'un pull et d'un boxer. Elle était là, les bras repliés sur ses genoux, la tête à l'intérieur de ceux-ci, elle ne bougeait plus. Le planché autour d'elle était plus sombre, elle avait certainement pleuré en se remémorant les évènements de la veille. Elle n'était plus qu'une chose fragile, une chose qui se briserait au moindre contact. Un peu déçut de ne pas pouvoir remettre la jeune fille dans son lit le soir même, Envy décida de lui donner un peu plus de nourriture. A peine quelques baies de plus, mais elle ne mangeait pas. Il la laissa bouder dans son coin, s'asseyant sur le lit, il réfléchit à un nouveau procéder pour avoir la crevette. Seuls les sanglots de Winry cassaient le silence oppressant de l'habitation.

oOo

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur réveil. Envy commençait à mettre en place son plan, Winry ne mangeait toujours pas. Elle n'avait presque pas dormit, seulement lors des rares absences de son ravisseur. Ses yeux étaient à présent voilés, elle ressemblait à un zombi, maigre, blanche, les cheveux en bataille. Malgré tout ça, l'améthyste la forçait à obéir, parfois en usant de la force. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la vit s'effondrer en essayant de se lever qu'il arrêta un peu et la laissa tranquille quelques temps.

oOo

La nuit était à présent tombée et Envy se métamorphosa en Winry, mais pas celle de maintenant, non, celle d'il y a 3 jours, lorsqu'elle mangeait encore. Après ça, il se mit à courir un peu partout dans la forêt, espérant attirer le nabot. Pour l'aider, il laissa quelques indices comme des empreintes, un ruban, des boutons, des morceaux de tissus…Il en dissémina un peu partout autour de la cabane. Cette phase terminée, le polymorphe prit la jeune fille, apeurée, et la jeta dehors. Après la mise en scène, il se mit dans un arbre et observa en attendant que la crevette s'amène. Au bout d'une heure, toujours aucuns résultats et Envy décida d'aller voir un peu dans la forêt s'il cherchait encore ou pas. Il prit alors la forme d'une mésange charbonnière et vola rapidement parmi les arbres, laissant l'otage à son sort quelques temps.

oOo

La petite mésange survola longtemps la forêt, puis elle fût attirée par un étrange éclaire bleu qui partait du taudis jusqu'à rejoindre la lisière de la forêt, près de la maison où étaient hébergés les frères Elric. Il se dirigeât alors vers les éclats de lumière pour en vérifier l'origine, dont il était presque certain.

oOo

Edward fouillait toujours la forêt, recherchant activement sa jolie mécanicienne. Il avait convenu avec son frère que s'il la retrouvait, il créerait un chemin pour permettre à Al de venir l'aider en cas de problème. Edward pensait surtout à Envy, qui serait certainement à proximité de sa proie.

oOo

Après quelques heures de recherches, il trouva le ruban qu'elle mettait dans ses cheveux accroché à une branche. Il continua dans la direction, puis trouva à nouveau un objet appartenant à la jeune fille. Cette fois il s'agissait d'une chaussure. Plus ou moins conscient du piège, Edward avançait de plus en plus silencieusement dans le bois. Pour plus de sûreté, il décida de laisser son manteau rouge dans buisson proche, à l'entrée d'une petite clairière où se dressait fébrilement une petite cabane. Un petit morceau de tissu dépassait d'entre deux planches de bois. Edward décida d'aller y jeter un œil. Il fit d'abord un tour rapide de la cabane, puis entra doucement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. A première vue, rien d'extraordinaire, des vêtements en lambeaux, des objets cassé, de la nourriture plus ou moins fraîche. Mais l'absence d'une épaisse couche de poussière comme il devrait y avoir dans un pareil taudis piqua l'attention du jeune homme qui entra un peu plus à l'intérieur. Il marcha par inadvertance sur une coquille de noix qui craqua sous son poids. L'alchemiste entendit un bruit semblable à un sursaut, suivit d'un bruit sourd. Il continua prudemment en direction du bruit, à quelques mètres de là, dans une pièce voisine. Cherchant la source du bruit, il découvrit une forme sombre d'où s'échappait un flot clair. Il s'approcha plus près. Winry. Il l'avait enfin retrouvée. Ses jambes le lâchèrent auprès d'elle, ses bras la serrèrent, sa voix légère et douce l'appelait, en vain. Winry ne répondait pas. Ed la secoua délicatement quelques instants, essayant de la réveillée, mais aucune réaction ne se faisait sentir de la part de la mécanicienne. Les idées s'emmêlaient dans la tête de l'alchimiste, le fait qu'Envy pouvait débarquer à tous moment le rendait méfiant. Il prit la jeune fille sur son dos puis sortit en hâte de la cabane. N'oubliant pas le pacte qu'il avait conclut avec son frère, il créa un chemin depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait, jusqu'à la maison de Pinako, en bordure de forêt. De grands éclairs bleutés jaillirent du sol, les arbres s'écartaient pour laisser un large passage où pourrai passer le nombreuses armures avec les fragments d'âme de son frère. Puis Edward prit le chemin qu'il venait de faire en prenant soin de rester entre les arbres. Winry ne bougeait toujours pas, sa respiration se faisait un peu plus faible à mesure que le temps passait. Il avait fait un bon quart du chemin lorsqu'un oiseau se pose juste devant lui, le regardant fixement. Edward n'y prêta pas attention et continua son chemin. Il aurait dû ce soucier un peu plus de cet oiseau pas comme les autres…

_Fin du Chapitre 6_

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 7 : Morte ou Vive ?

Scénario et texte : Neko

Correction :Aranna (attention ma belle tu te relâches sur la grammaire ! en tout cas super chapitre. J'ai prit plaisir à le corriger ! Bonne lecture à vous !)

*clin d'œil à Banal Fantasy, (de _Durendal_ et _Junior_) les taudis, épisode 3 ou 4 xD

** Bah elle s'est enfuit plusieurs fois et je viens de lire un article scientifique sur la sexualité féminine… pas d'bol, j'voulais le sujet sur le système solaire xD

Envy n'est-il pas l'homonculus représentant l'envie ? ^^


	7. Morte ou Vive

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Enlèvement

Chapitre 7: Morte ou vive ?

Edward n'y prêta pas attention et continua son chemin. Il aurai dû ce soucier un peu plus de cet oiseau pas comme les autres… L'oiseau s'envola puis se planta de nouveau devant Ed. Puis il fit le mort. Ed trouva sa mascarade assez grotesque, mais il fallait mettre Winry en sûreté pour le moment. C'était plus important que la bataille à venir.

« - Al ! J'te le laisse ! Reviens vite ! » Criât Ed à l'attention de son petit frère.

Aussitôt, une énorme armure déboula d'entre les arbres et tint face à l'oiseau passablement mort. L'œil entrouvert, il voyait Ed partir pour de bon avec son otage et se changeât en chat sous les yeux d'Alphonse. Envy s'enfuit par les arbres mais Al lui courait après, édifiant des murs végétaux sur le passage du chat maudit. L'améthyste les évitait comme il le pouvait, et Edward prenait de plus en plus d'avance. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Ed était hors de portée de l'homonculus. Furieux, le chat se retourna vers Al et lui sauta dessus. Prit au dépourvu, Al créât un nouveau mur, mais il fût détruit par un bruit sourd. Envy avait changé de forme, il s'était transformé en cheval. Envy s'arrêta à quelques mètres du jeune homme et reprit son habituelle forme androgyne, avant d'entamer le combat.

oOo

Ed courait toujours à travers la forêt, Winry sur son dos. Elle tremblait, les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues blanches, malgré qu'elle soit inconsciente. Il restait encore une bonne distance avant d'atteindre la maison et Ed redoutait Envy. Il savait que son petit frère ne faisait pas le poids mais qu'il pourrait le retenir un certain temps. Malgré que Winry paraisse très légère, le froid de la nuit le ralentissait. Les arbres continuaient à défilés, le chemin paraissait sans fin. La moitié du chemin avait été parcouru, mais le jeune alchimiste n'allait pas assez vite… Winry ne respirait presque plus. Edward fit encore quelques mètres, puis la fit asseoir doucement contre un arbre. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, mais semblait vide. Edward pris son visage entre les mains et se plaçât face à elle. Ses paupières clignèrent 2 ou 3 fois puis se refermèrent complètement. Elle arborait une léger sourire, mais ne bougeait plus du tout.

« - Winry ?! WINRY ??!! »

Plus le moindre signe de réaction. Elle ne respirait plus. Ed allongeât la jeune fille à terre et insufflât un peu d'air dans ses poumons, pinçant son nez. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Cinq fois. Puis il enjamba le corps inerte de la jeune fille et plaçât ses mains sur le cœur. Une pression, puis deux, puis trois, jusque cinq. Le jeune alchimiste reprit plusieurs fois les mêmes gestes. Les minutes passaient, Winry ne revenait toujours pas. Ce n'est qu'au bout de 5 minutes, après avoir essayer de lui redonner vie que la jeune fille qu'elle se mit à tousser. Elle respirait. Enfin. Ed sautait intérieurement de joie mais il le temps ne lui permettait pas de se réjouir. Entre Envy qui les talonnait et Winry en très mauvaise posture, Ed devait faire très attention. Il remit la jeune fille sur son dos, et se remit à courir. Bientôt il serait hors de portée de l'autre malade mental. Plus que quelques centaines de mètres…

oOo

Al était aux prises avec Envy. Le combat durait depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'Envy se stoppa sur une branche à la manière d'un félin. Il observait Al, un peu surpris du fait qu'il réussisse à le retenir, ce qui, d'un autre côté, commençait à l'énerver sérieusement car plus ce gosse le retenait ici et plus ses proies allaient réussirent à s'échapper. Après une rapide réflexion, il fondit sur Al depuis la branche où il se tenait précédemment. Al réussit à le contrer, de justesse mais il fut projeter à terre avec violence. Profitant de l'instant, Envy changeât son bras en une fine lame qu'il envoya vers Al…

oOo

La pluie tombait à présent et c'est dans un chemin gadouilleux qu'Ed ramena Winry en ce lieu plus sûr qu'était la maison de sa grand-mère.

oOo

Pinako surveillait ce même chemin depuis des heures, mais elle avait finie par s'endormir sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre qui donnait dessus. C'est le bruit de la barrière qui la réveilla. Le grincement des charnières rouillées par le temps et la météo. Ed venait de la pousser difficilement et s'avançait sur le chemin, visiblement essoufflé. Pinako se précipita hors du fauteuil, ouvrit la porte de la maison à la volée et se précipita sur les deux adolescents.

« - ED ! WINRY ! »

Edward arrivait enfin aux marches du perron. Pinako avait laissé la porte ouverte et était rentrée chercher des couvertures, quelques bûches et des vêtements secs. Ed déposa son amie d'enfance sur le canapé. Elle était à présent presque hors de danger. Sa grand-mère la changea pendant qu'Ed faisait de même dans sa chambre. Pinako lui avait ordonné de se changer s'il ne voulait pas tomber malade. Il redescendit rapidement, laissant quand même le temps à Pinako de mettre des vêtements secs à sa petite fille.  
« - J'espère que ton frère aura la peau de cette ordure !  
- Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, Al connaît Envy sur le bout des doigts, il a passé des jours à bouquiner tout ce qu'on avait sur lui. Il a visionner plusieurs heures de vidéos aussi, sans parler de nos précédents combats contre lui. Le plus important pour le moment c'est Winry...  
- Elle tient le coup. Pour le moment. Elle a des bleus, des griffures et même des plaies sur tout le corps. Elle a maigri aussi. Je pense qu'il a du la laisser plusieurs jours sans manger... Ma pauvre petite fille...*snif*  
- ... Pour le moment, je pense qu'il vaut mieux la laisser, et la faire boire régulièrement.  
- Oui...*snif* d'ailleurs je vais aller chercher une des perfusions de la salle d'opération...  
- Je t'attends là. »  
Et Pinako s'en alla chercher une perfusion dont elle se servait habituellement pour opérations d'automails. Profitant de l'instant de calme, Ed en profita pour essayer de soutenir la jeune fille, toujours inconsciente...  
« - Win, reste avec nous, reste avec moi... Ne me fait plus peur comme tout à l'heure...s'il te plaît...Réveille-toi... »

Pinako revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une perfusion nutritive dans les mains. Ed s'était endormit, la tête près de celle de Winry, serrant la main de la jeune fille. Ils étaient mignons comme ça et l'auraient été encore plus si la situation n'était pas si grave. Elle posa la perfusion et jugeant la circonstance, monta dans sa chambre se reposer un peu. Elle s'assied dans un fauteuil qui donnait sur le même chemin boueux qu'avaient emprunté les deux adolescents un peu plus tôt, attendant le dernier membre de sa famille…

oOo

*squich*

La lame couleur acier fondait vers Al. Il n'aurait pas le temps de l'éviter, mais se poussa du mieux possible. Seule sa veste en subit les conséquences. La lame était à présent enfoncée dans la boue environnante. Al en profita pour assener un magnifique coup de poing dans l'estomac d'Envy, qui cracha du sang. Ayant repris sa forme habituelle d'androgyne, il avait le souffle coupé. Al en profita pour se dégager et courir un peu plus loin pouvoir transmuter quelque chose. Envy avait presque reprit son souffle et s'avançait à nouveau vers le jeune homme. L'androgyne s'était mit à courir en direction du jeune Elric, en pleine transmutation. Une sorte de manche commençait à se dessiner. Envy serait bientôt là. Une fine lame apparaissait à la suite du manche, lentement. Il ne restait plus que la pointe pour que l'épée (style 'Mugen' de Kanda dans -Man) soit terminée. Al s'en empara rapidement alors qu'Envy n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui et avait anticipé un coup de poing. Mais Envy n'avait pas vu qu'Al avait terminé sa transmutation, aveuglé par la rage d'avoir reçut un coup par un vulgaire humain, et il s'empala de lui-même sur le fer. Cela ne le gênait pas, la pierre philosophale dont il était constitué le soignerait, mais ce coup le stoppa net. Envy restait immobile, le poing à peine à dix centimètres du visage d'Alphonse, les yeux dilatés par la stupeur. Puis il prononça quelques mots, la voix saccadée :

« -J'espère qu'elle crèvera et lui avec… En faite, c'était une bonne fille… chaud »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Son corps partait lentement en poussière. Al put voir un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage du cadavre qu'était à présent Envy. Ses beaux yeux couleur améthyste se voilaient d'une pellicule blanche. Al voyait la scène avec effroi, il était un peu effrayer de voir cet être si animé par la rancune et si vif mourir d'une simple lame dans le sternum… Ce n'est qu'après qu'Envy se soit complètement transformé en poussière qu'Al vit une petite pierre rouge, quelques mètres plus loin. Une pierre rouge sang, brillante. Elle était en morceau. Encore sous le choque, il ramassa quand même les pépites couleur rubis puis retourna à l'endroit où était tombé Envy. Il planta l'épée meurtrière dans le sol à l'endroit même où ce dernier avait périt quelques minutes plus tôt. Il pleuvait encore à grosses gouttes. Le vent et la pluie avaient dispersé le corps de poussière d'Envy. C'était fini. Al fit une petite prière pour le repos de son âme, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en possédait plus, puis il prit le chemin de la maison, encore plus boueux qu'avant.

oOo

Pinako était redescendu changer la perfusion de sa petite fille quand le bruit de la petite barrière se fit entendre pour la seconde fois. Elle se précipita pour vérifier de qui il s'agissait. En voyant Al sous cette pluie battante, elle de dépêcha d'ouvrir à Al.

« - Al ! Tu es enfin rentré !

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--Oui… Je ne voyais plus le bout de ce satané chemin :)

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ??

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--Non moi ça va ^^ Mais Winry ??

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--Elle semble aller bien pour le moment. Ton frère s'est endormit près d'elle. Tu devrais aller dormir aussi, tu es si pâle… T'es sûr qu'il n'y a rien eu ? Et l'autre ? Qu'en est-il ?

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--Il est mort.

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--Il…

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--Je l'ai tué… »

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage du jeune garçon. La petite grand-mère lui prit la main et l'invita à le suivre dans la cuisine.

« - Tu n'as pas tué, Al, tu as défendu quelqu'un. Tu as rendu un immense service à l'état. Tu as vengé de nombreuses morts. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tiens bois ça, ça devrait t'aider à dormir un peu. On en reparlera avec Ed demain, d'accord ?

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--Oui… »

Pinako avait rarement prit un ton si doux avec les garçons ou même sa petite fille. Elle laissa Al s'installer dans le fauteuil près des deux endormis et lui ramena une couverture. Elle parla encore un peu avec lui pour le fatigué encore un peu plus et le faire dormir. Ce n'est qu'une bonne demi-heure après qu'il tomba de fatigue dans les bras de Morphée. Pinako veillât quelques minutes au cas où, puis monta se coucher…

oOo

« - Ed… »

oOo

Winry semblait perturbée. Les deux frères dormaient encore, mais Ed serait la main de la jeune fille intensément. Pinako descendait l'escalier, un petit pot d'huile à la main, un journal de l'autre. Elle posa tout sur la table de la cuisine, s'assura que tout allait bien dans le salon, remplaça la poche nutritive par une autre et prépara le petit déjeuner. Pinako était malgré l'état préoccupant de sa petite fille, heureuse que tous soient saufs. Et puis Winry reprenait des couleurs. Ed se réveilla une dizaine de minute, attiré par l'odeur des petits pains, de même que son frère. Mais la première chose qu'ils firent, c'est prendre des nouvelles sur l'état de leur amie. Ensuite ils parlèrent de la veille, l'esprit morose. Al raconta à son frère et à Pinako comment s'était dérouler le combat. Les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Pinako essayait de le réconforté comme la veille mais rien n'y faisait. C'est Ed qui réussit à le faire déculpabiliser après quelques heures de paroles bienfaisantes. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que Winry. Ed n'avait rien dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé en revenant, mais il avait été marqué. Elle semblait se remettre doucement. Pinako veillait à ce qu'elle soit correctement hydratée et nourrie par les perfusions. Mais le stock baissait considérablement, Pinako avait de quoi perfuser quelqu'un seulement quelques jours… Il ne lui restait déjà plus que 8 perfusions… Il fallait qu'elle en commande d'urgence, sinon elle ne pourrait plus alimenter la jeune fille…

« Les garçons, je dois aller faire des courses, vous restez avec Winry, d'accord ?

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--Nan, je viens avec toi, Ed restera avec Win…

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--Ouais, vaut mieux que tu sortes pas seule pour le moment mamie, on sait jamais…Surtout si les autres homonculus débarquent…

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--Dans ce cas je m'incline mais fais bien attention et n'oublies pas de changer sa perfusion quand elle est presque vide, n'attend pas trop, sinon le sang risque de remonter dans la perfusion.

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--D'accord, je ferai attention. Au faite, pourquoi vas-tu au village ?

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--Qui a dit que j'allais au village ?

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--Bin tu vas faire des courses…

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--Oui Al mais pas au village, il n'y a pas ce dont j'ai besoin, on devra faire un petit voyage d'une journée ou 2, habituellement ce n'est pas moi qui se déplace, je n'ai plus l'habitude. Ne t'en fais pas Ed, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras à merveille, et puis on ne sera pas trop long, normalement ma commande est prête.

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--Ok…A demain

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--A demain frangin.

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--A demain Ed. »

Sur ces mots, Pinako et Al sortirent de la maison laissant Ed seul avec Winry. La perfusion était encore remplie à la moitié, il avait le temps de bouquiner un peu près de la jeune fille.

« - Alors…Harry Topper…déjà lu…le machin des agneaux…j'aime pas…Sarnia…les films sont mieux…Twoalight…connais pas…Le clan des…HEIN ?! Un livre que je ne connais pas ?? oO Mamie a dû l'acheter il y a peu, il a l'air encore neuf de chez neuf… »

Ed prit soigneusement le livre, regarda le résumé. Une histoire avec une humaine et un vampire…

*Ca doit être à Winry…* Ed reposa le roman, déçut…Les histoires d'amour n'étaient pas son fort et il n'avait pas très envie de lire ce genre de roman pour fille. Il continua à chercher quelques minutes. Puis il trouva sont bonheur : Arthur et les Minimoys.

« Ca fait des années qu'on ne l'a pas sortit…C'est vrai qu'on lisait ça quand on avait 10-12 ans mais j'aimais bien cette histoire… Et puis 4 tomes, c'est pas long…Ca me rappellera des souvenirs. »

Ed embarqua les quatre tomes avec précaution, il les avait tellement lu quand il était petit…Après ce fut Winry et puis Al. Ils avaient tous lu cette histoire. Ed commença à feuilleter le livre poussiéreux et commença sa lecture. Toutes les 2 pages, il vérifiait le niveau de la perfusion. A la fin de 2 chapitres, il plaçait sa main sur le front de cette dernière pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre, il remontait un peu la couverture, lui caressait les cheveux. Vers midi, il plaça le livre face contre terre sur la petite table de salon, se leva, vérifia à nouveau la température de la jeune fille, et le niveau de sa perfusion. Puis il se dirigeât vers la cuisine, sortit une poêle, quelques légumes du jardin et une tranche de viande. Il mangeât dans le fauteuil d'où il pouvait contempler Winry, mais aussi le chemin qui menait à la maison. Son assiette terminée, il fit sa vaisselle et rangeât. La pluie de la veille avait gelé la route et le chemin.

« Ed…ward… »

Le faible murmure qu'il entendit l'étonna, il se retourna. Winry avait les yeux mi-clos, les larmes coulaient dans ses yeux passablement voilés. Edward se précipita vers le canapé où reposait la jeune fille. Le regard dans le vide, elle appelait.

« Ed…ward… »

« Je suis là… »

Même s'il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne l'entendait pas, il lui prit la main, essayant de la rassurer. Elle parlait encore après quelques minutes mais ce qu'Edward entendait lui fit prendre conscience du calvaire qu'elle avait vécue.

« Pas ça…Ed…ward…aide-moi…non…Pas ça…pas ça… »

Elle essayait de bouger ses bras, mais elle était encre trop faible… Edward tenait toujours la main droite de la jeune fille, essayant de l'apaiser en lui caressant le visage de l'autre main. Elle finit par se rendormir profondément au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, laissant l'alchimiste en proie à une intense réflexion. Il retournât cependant terminer ce qu'il faisait, pensant toujours aux paroles de la jeune fille. Qu'avait bien pu lui faire ce sadique ? Pour le moment, cela restait un mystère mais il était certain qu'elle serait tellement traumatisée qu'elle n'en parlerait pas à son réveil, pas même à Edward. S'il voulait avoir une chance de savoir, il devait attendre qu'elle parle dans son sommeil. Elle semblait revivre ce qu'elle avait eu le malheur de vivre, en rêve. Edward n'aimait pas la voir souffrir mais il le fallait, s'il voulait, par la suite, pouvoir l'aider. Sa tâche terminée, il reprit sa place dans le fauteuil, réfléchissant à tout, à rien, à elle, à lui, à ce sadique qui leur avait fait du mal, qui l'avait tellement affaiblie… Même lorsque ses parents étaient morts, elle n'avait pas été dans cet état. En attendant un quelconque changement, une amélioration de la mécanicienne, Edward lisait. Tout, rien. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, attendre lui était insupportable. Après plus d'une heure de latence, elle reprit la parole.

« …tement… rend…moi… vêtements… rend les…moi… Edward…viendra…laisse…moi…donne moi…mes…vêtements… »

Edward n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, mais il semblait que l'homonculus avait profité d'elle. Du moins, il avait essayé, ce qui effraya encore plus le Fullmetal. Il voulait en apprendre plus, mais avait peur de ce qu'il découvrirait. Il avait remarqué qu'elle parlait un peu plus, elle semblait moins hésitante, peut-être qu'elle revivait les événements dans un ordre différent de la réalité. Il se remit à pensé. Toujours profondément, finissant par s'endormir...

oOo

18h sonnait à l'horloge du salon. C'est ce qui réveilla Edward. Encore dans les profondeurs du demi-sommeil, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, tenant toujours la main de la jeune fille. Il l'admira rapidement, comme à son habitude, pas encore tout à fait éveillé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'aperçut que deux perles azures, quoi qu'un peu vitreuses, l'observaient qu'il fût étonné, lâchant même la main de Winry. S'approchant d'elle, il lui demanda dans un murmure :

« Winry ? Tu es enfin réveillée ?! »

Il n'eut aucun son en réponse, un simple hochement de tête et des paupières de cette dernière, ce qui frappa le jeune homme. Un très léger sourire se dessinait sur le visage de la blondinette. Une larme coulât le long de la joue d'Edward, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as fait tellement peur… »

Elle commençait à se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait : dans le salon de sa grand-mère. Elle pleurait, elle aussi, car son cauchemar était terminé, enfin, et elle avait enfin retrouvé Edward, même si pour le moment, reprendre sa vie serait compliquée. Les bras d'Edward étaient si chauds, si doux, Winry aurait aimé y rester plus longtemps mais elle était encore très fatiguée. Elle se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard, toujours dans les bras protecteurs du garçon. Le blondinet ne la relâcha qu'une fois qu'il fût sûr qu'elle dormait vraiment profondément. Il s'était replongé dans sa lecture, attendant le retour de Pinako et de son frère, mais la faim le tirailla rapidement, à son grand damne et il se résout à préparer encore une fois de quoi manger seul. Entre temps il avait changé la perfusion de Winry, qui s'agitait un peu. Au menu, riz au curry. Il entreprit le même manège que le midi-même, lavant, essuyant et rangeant sa vaisselle, avant de retourner auprès de la jeune fille, mais rapidement, le froid le transit et il se releva pour aller chercher une couverture dans sa chambre. Il en prit une seconde pour Winry qui aurait certainement un peu froid elle aussi avec la nuit froide qui s'annonçait. Il redescendit rapidement et s'approcha du fauteuil où il posa les couvertures, en reprendre une et la déposer sur la jeune fille.

« Oh ! Tu es encore réveillée ? (lui dit-il dans un sourire mélangé à sa surprise)

Oui… (articulât-elle avec peine)

Tu devrais te rendormir, il va être l'heure de se coucher et puis tu n'es pas encore en état de bouger, alors calme-toi… ^^ (répondit Edward, bienveillant)

D'acc…ord, mais…je voudrai…parler…un peu… (dit-elle alors qu'Edward terminait d'installer la couverture sur le canapé et s'assied à côté d'elle)

J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix… ? =) (Elle secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation)

Dans ce cas je t'écoute.

Où sont…Mamie et Al ?

Ils sont partis hier chercher des perfusions, ils devraient revenirent dans la nuit ou demain je pense.

Pour..quoi ?

Parce que…C'est un peu long à expliquer, mais si tu y tins, je te raconte. (Elle hocha la tête)

Ok. En faite, quand on est venus te récupérés, on a eu quelques imprévus… Pour tout te dire, les perfusions sont pour toi, tu ne sens pas l'aiguille ? (Elle secouât de nouveau la tête en signe de négation) Ah, ça explique la question, attend, regarde, tu vois ? (Ed montrait le bras où s'enfonçait l'aiguille.) Bref, sur le chemin du retour… (Edward déglutit et baissa la tête) ton cœur s'est arrêté. (Il fit une pause, n'osant croiser le regard surprit de Winry) Mais j'ai réussit à le faire repartir. De justesse. (Winry écoutait, essayant de se souvenir de n'importe quel détail de ce que disait son ami) Alors dès que je suis arrivé ici, on t'a allongée sur le canapé car c'était plus simple pour surveiller ton état. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu retrouveras rapidement ta chambre. (Il releva la tête et lui sourit) Mamie est allé chercher une perf, car tu étais vraiment très faible, tu avais beaucoup de mal à respirer toute seule. On avait pas grand-chose pour t'aider et finalement les perfusions semblaient être parfaites pour toi, alors Mamie a amener tout son stock dans la cuisine, et comme il n'y en a pas assez, elle est partie en acheter d'autres avec Al. Voilà tout. Tu as d'autres questions ?

Depuis…combien de temps… est-ce que je dors ? (La voix de la jeune fille était plus clair, elle parlait plus facilement)

Environ 4 jours. Je pensais que tu mettrais plus de temps à te réveillée, mais je suis bien content que ça n'ait duré que 4 jours.

Est-ce qu' « Il » est…mort ?

Oui. J'ai entamé le combat, mais tu étais vraiment mal en point alors Al a prit le relais. Envy se serait empalé lui-même sur une épée qu'avait transmuté Al. Al m'a dit qu'Envy s'était mal prit, sa pierre aurait bougée et elle s'est retrouvée sur le chemin de l'épée d'Alphonse. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'a pas été bléssé, tout le monde va bien. Il ne reste plus que toi. (Edward souriait, et les larmes perlèrent et coulèrent rapidement sur les joues de la jeune fille)

Ne pleure pas… Tout est finis, tu n'as plus rien à craindre… (Il la serra dans ses bras)

J'ai vrai…vraiment cru que…que j'aillais mou…mou…mourir et plus…jamais…jamais te revoir… (Ed rougit devant ces paroles mais se reprit)

Ne t'en fais pas, maintenant, je resterais avec toi, je n'aurais plus à partir. (L'étreinte se fit un peu plus forte)

C'est…vrai ? (dit Winry, reprenant son souffle)

Oui. J'ai démissionné, je ne suis plus à la botte de l'armée.

Pourquoi ? (s'enquit-elle, étonnée)

Je ne l'ai pas encore dit mais je vais me rattrapé immédiatement : Al n'est plus une armure. Il a enfin retrouvé son corps !

C'est…vrai… ?! (Elle ouvrit ses yeux ronds de surprise)

Oui, il y a quelques semaines. Mais je ne voulais pas revenir avant d'avoir Envy. Seulement c'est lui qui a faillit nous avoir. Je t'expliquerai quand tu iras mieux ce côté de l'histoire, ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus dans l'armée, je pourrais tout te raconter.

Mais et toi ? Tu n'as pas… ?

Non, pas encore, je voulais détruire cette erreur de la nature avant de devoir me passer de tes services. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je retrouverais mon bras et ma jambe dans peu de temps, nous avons encore un morceau de la pierre que le Colonel nous a laissé.

Je suis…vraiment contente… Depuis le temps que vous cherchiez…cette foutue pierre…

Oui, nous aussi, on avait hâte de retrouver nos corps, enfin, ce sera bientôt chose faîte pour moi aussi. (Dit Ed dans un sourire, la tenant toujours) Ca fait presque 10 ans je crois…

10 ans… Je vais perdre mon…meilleur client, quel dommage… (répondit la jeune fille, faussement triste, un sourire sur le visage)

Ouais… Mais ya pas que nous qui avions besoin de tes services, ya pleins de monde, non ?

En effet… Et puis, ça m'évitera…les nuits blanches…à répétition ^^'

Aussi. (Ed constat que Winry baillait)

Tu m'as mentis : t'es complètement crevée…

Maintenant oui, pas tout à…l'heure…

Aller, rendors-toi, je reste là de toute façon. Bonne nuit Win.

Bonne nuit, Ed. » Et elle s'endormit presque aussitôt. Ed profita encore quelques minutes de l'étreinte puis l'allongeât correctement sur le canapé. Il se releva et s'installa du mieux possible dans le fauteuil et s'endormit à son tour, quelques minutes plus tard…

oOo

Le lendemain, Mamie et Al revinrent à la maison avec 2 cartons de perfusions. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent Winry assise sur le canapé, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule d'Edward qui lui faisait la lecture. Les deux arrivant lâchèrent leur carton près de la porte et accoururent auprès de la jeune fille, éveillée. Elle était encore faible mais parvenait à parler sans trop de difficultés et s'assoir, même si elle n'avait pas avoué avoir été aidée par Ed.

Plus tard, quand Al dormait, que Mamie s'occupait de ses clients et que Winry s'était retrouvées à nouveau seule avec Ed, elle lui avouât ne pas se souvenir de grand-chose.

« -Ca doit te paraître bizarre, mais… en faite, je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup de choses.

Je m'en doutais un peu en faite. Pour tout te dire, si tu t'étais souvenue de plus de choses, je pense que tu aurais mis énormément plus de temps pour te remettre. De quoi te souviens tu, si ça ne te dérange pas d'en parler… ?

Eh bien… J'me souviens avoir été enlevée en allant au village avec Den… après…je me souviens d'un endroit très sombre, humide et froid… L'épisode de ta première tentative pour me sauver… et mon dernier souvenir est très bizarre enfaite…

Pourquoi ?

Eh bien je te vois, avec moi, mais… je ne sais pas où nous sommes exactement et… je vois aussi mes vêtements…par terre… je crois que c'est dans une cabane ou quelque chose comme ça mais je ne suis pas sûre…

Moi ? Comment ça ?

Je vois ton visage, tout près de moi. Il fait frais mais bizarrement je n'ai pas froid, je crois même que j'ai chaud…. C'est tout, je ne me souviens pas du reste…

Admettons… Que font tes affaires par terre ? Tu es sûre que TOUS tes vêtements sont à terre ?

Je ne sais pas… Je vois ma salopette, un t-shirt aussi…, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit à moi… Mais…il fait très sombre, je ne suis pas sûre…

Bizarre, tu as peut-être rêvée… ?

Peut-être, je ne suis pas sûre… Mais c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. »

Ed avait comprit. Ses doutes étaient à présents fondés mais il ne laissa rien paraître et préféra laisser Winry dans l'ombre. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il devrait en parler avec son frère. Il détournât habilement la conversation et la journée reprit son cours habituel. Winry dormait encore 15 à 17h par jour, ce qui laissait à Ed le temps de parler à son frère, ce qu'il fit dès que la jeune fille fût endormie et son frère éveillé. Ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre d'Al, qui ne comprenait pas trop ce que lui voulait son frère, mais rapidement le sujet s'éclaircit.

« Tu te souviens, je t'avais parlé de ce qu'elle disait dans son sommeil ?

Oui, à propos de ses vêtements, c'est ça ?

Oui, il semblerai qu'il…ait…

Qu'est-ce qui te dis que ?

J'ai parlé avec Win cet après-midi, et elle m'a dit se souvenir d'un endroit sombre et froid, sans ses vêtements et avec moi…

Avec toi ?!

Oui… Je pense que cet enfoiré…

S'est servit de ton image…

Oui. Après tu imagines la suite…

Disons que je me doute, à défaut de ne pas vouloir imaginer. Finalement, je suis bien content qu'il soit mort. Au moins, je me serai vengé, d'une certaine façon.

C'est pas plus mal si elle ne s'en souvient pas. Mais il est aussi possible que sa mémoire revienne un jour… Au moins, elle vivra normalement, peut-être pas tout à fait comme avant, mais presque.

Tout à fait d'accord et puis sa mémoire revient, et que Win se souviens, je pense qu'on le saura rapidement.

Oui, mais tu la connais, elle fera tout pour ne pas le montrer et…

Oui, je sais mais je pense que ça passera.

Comment ça ?

Disons que j'ai ma petite idée, mais je ne suis encore sûr de rien.

Et quelle est donc cette idée ?

Ah, ça, tu le sauras le moment venu !

Al… ?

Non, je ne dirais rien.

… C'est vraiment épuisant d'avoir un frère aussi turbulent que toi…

Ahah ! Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?! »

Sur ce, les deux frères redescendirent aider Pinako.

oOo

Après une semaine, Winry avait bien récupérée, elle pouvait marcher dans la maison et avait reprit un cycle de sommeil normal. Néanmoins, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle ne se rendormait que dans les bras d'Edward, ce qui n'échappa à personne d'ailleurs. Mamie et Al semblait de connivence là-dessus, mais Ed et Winry s'en fichaient. Winry allait de mieux en mieux et c'était le plus important. Ses souvenirs semblaient ne pas vouloir refaire surface, ce qui arrangeait les garçons, qui s'étaient gardés de raconter à Pinako ce qu'avait vécue sa petite-fille.

_Fin du Chapitre 6_

Chapitre suivant : Epilogue

Scénario et texte : Neko

Correction :Aranna


End file.
